


(Fanvid) Not A Loner

by Fannibalistic



Category: The Expendables (Movies)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Embedded Video, Inspired by Music, M/M, Mikky Ekko, Mild Blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:00:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29870907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fannibalistic/pseuds/Fannibalistic
Summary: I've been thinking of making a new Lee/Barney vid for a while then recently there's been a surge in views for my first one, Surefire, (61,000 currently, which has blown my mind to be honest, lol) so I just had to 💜This is another song that I think just really suits them, the lyrics just scream Lee and Barney to me.Enjoy, hopefully and stay safe 🖖💜(Gifting this to dont_be_hasty who I miss talking to in the replies to the wonderful comments they left on Home For Christmas and my other Lee/Barney vids. Also to Moonlight511 whose fics I'm currently enjoying. Thank you for the lovely comment on Home For Christmas recently and helping keep this ship sailing in 2021!)
Relationships: Lee Christmas/Barney Ross
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	(Fanvid) Not A Loner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dont_be_hasty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dont_be_hasty/gifts), [Moonlight511](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlight511/gifts).



> I've been thinking of making a new Lee/Barney vid for a while then recently there's been a surge in views for my first one, Surefire, (61,000 currently, which has blown my mind to be honest, lol) so I just had to 💜  
> This is another song that I think just really suits them, the lyrics just scream Lee and Barney to me.  
> Enjoy, hopefully and stay safe 🖖💜
> 
> (Gifting this to dont_be_hasty who I miss talking to in the replies to the wonderful comments they left on Home For Christmas and my other Lee/Barney vids. Also to Moonlight511 whose fics I'm currently enjoying. Thank you for the lovely comment on Home For Christmas recently and helping keep this ship sailing in 2021!)


End file.
